A Father's Pride
by b-chan
Summary: Many fics protray Vegeta's father as a cold heated bastard, but after watching the anime I found him to be a rather proud father that prehaps cared about his people and son. Warn this is kind of a sad fic.


  
A Father's Pride

Vegeta watched as the young boy leapt straight over his taller opponent's head and landed on all fours behind him. The blue-skinned creature that the small boy fought against turned with a hiss, bearing yellow teeth and long fangs. The boy showed no sign of fear, as if the powerful creature before him was no more then an insect to be crushed under one's boot. The boy crouched down, walking on all fours to the side, black eyes fixed on the blue creature's orange ones. The boy stopped and a half smile crossed his features; the boy was sure of his victory. The boy stood up and aimed a kick right at the center of the creature's chest. It connected, causing it to double over. The small boy then grabbed hold of the two long tusk-like fangs that stuck out from the creatures bottom lip and snapped them off. The blue beast howled in rage and pain, thrashing around the room. Purple liquid ran down its chin from the broken teeth. The boy stepped out of range of the rampaging monster's feet and watched a bit as it moved about the chamber, striking blindly at air in its pain. The boy crouched back down and in a blur, disappeared to reappear in front to the creature. It howled and aimed a clawed fist at the boy to rip him in half, but the boy merely caught the arm and wrapped his own smaller ones around it, locking the elbow. The two growled and strained against each other a moment before the boy smirked again and applied more presser to the creature's elbow, breaking it to pieces. The blue animal screamed and struck out with its other hand to claw the boy's face off. He dodged to the side of the punch and placed one hand flat on the creature's breast. His small hand began to glow and became surrounded in a blue aura. The creature's eyes widened as it realized that the boy was in position to deliver a fatal blow. It tried to backpedal and swat him away, but it was too late. The boy gave a shout, energy leapt from his hand, and blasted straight through the creature. The creature didn't fall, just stood still, a look of shock and disbelief on its ugly face. The boy then leapt up above the blue creature and this time the blue glow surrounded his entire body as he held up one hand again and braced it with his other. The boy gave another shout and a larger blast struck the creature, vaporizing it. The boy landed on his feet and looked over his shoulder to the place where the blue thing was once.

Vegeta couldn't help the proud smile that crossed his face; the boy was growing stronger with every day. Already the boy's power level was higher then his, higher than almost all his elite fighters. And, the skill that the boy showed was beyond his years. One could see the calculated look on the boy's face as he fought, looking for weaknesses that could be turned to his advantage; he was too much like his mother in that way. She may not have been able to compete with him on a physical level, but she more then made up for it with strategy. Vegeta frowned, remembering his mate; an unknown enemy had killed her only a few short months ago. She had been found down one of the halls covered in her own blood and by their son no less. He still remembered the look of shock on the young boy's face as he found him kneeing next to her cold form. He had at once ordered the boy away to this room and that the body be removed. He'd been so angry then. He knew his mate had been snooping into things that wasn't any of her business. That was probably what had gotten her killed. 

"Freeza will betray us, Vegeta," she had said only the night before it happened.

"Don't be stupid, woman. What gain could Freeza make in betraying us? We saiya-jins purge more planets for him to sell then any of this other allies."

"You mean slaves," hissed the saiya-jin female.

"Hold your tongue, woman! I am no one's slave, nor is any other saiya-jin! What proof do you have that Freeza will betray us?!" he had growled angrily at her.

"Are you so blind as to trust him so?" she had said bowing her head.

"I have no choose in the matter. To go against Freeza is unthinkable."

"Then I will have to show you just how foolish you are in your blind trust," said the female and left without his permission. 

He should have been angry with her for leaving without his permission, for daring to speak such words to him, but he couldn't be. He did not trust Freeza any more then he trusted his back to a grinning man with a knife, but if the saiyans were to go against Freeza he knew they would be destroyed. Freeza had more soldiers, more weapons, more power, and more every thing. He's a monster that shouldn't be messed with. Besides he found his mate all the more lovely when they fought with each other, the way her eyes would light up with an inner fire, how her poutly lips would tighten in a frown or smirk, the thrill of trying to win a mental battle with her. Vegeta frowned, she had indeed won that round. He dearly wished he hadn't allowed her to leave, had locked her in her room, made lover to her, done anything but let her leave and get herself killed. For all her brains and power she had been dumb enough to stick her nose in Freeza's business and had paid for it with the ultimate price; her life.

Vegeta had no doubt that it had been Freeza or one of his men that had killed his mate. 

The boy turned and spotted him, a smile crossed the round face before returning to an emotionless one. The young prince stood up straight and bowed low at the waist to him. "Father," he addressed him. The king motioned for the boy to come to him. He frowned slightly at the obvious difference in height, another thing the body had inherited from his mother. Unlike himself, who was rather tall and incredible thick in muscles, the young prince was short and compact. One could easily underestimate the boy by his looks, more then one stupid foreigner had commented that the boy was down right adorable. One had gone so far as to try and pinches the young prince's cheek; of course that person was now missing his hand. Vegeta really hoped his son lost the cute and cuddly look soon. It was hard to drive fear into the hearts of others if all they wanted to do was pet and hug you. The boy had damn near gone ballistic on his first purge mission, because the creatures he was suppose to kill weren't taking him seriously and kept crying out how cute he was; the boy had sure ended their lives messy. 

Vegeta did not look at his son, he would not show the boy how proud he was of him, just as his father had done for him. He knew that when the boy was grown and ready it would be his duty to kill him to become the new King of Saiyans; it was a tradition and he wanted it to go as smoothly and easily for them both as possible. It was hard though, some times all he wanted to do was pat his son the back and tell him what a good job he'd done, and this was one of those times. 

"That was sloppy, you need more practice," he said gazing out one of the large windows that showed plain smooth desert lands for as far as the eyes could see.

"Then I shall drive myself harder," said the young prince also turning to look out the window. "If that is your wish my king."

Vegeta had to try hard not to smile, but he was sure that he must have looked pleased with the boy's answer.

"It is. You must become stronger, much stronger then you are now." He looked down at his son to see the boy has know mimicking him with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet planted in a wide stance. "I will be leaving on another purge mission soon," said King Vegeta turning to look back out the window. "I was thinking of taking you with me, but it appears you need some more training." Vegeta did not need to look at his son to see the excitement that had crossed his face. The boy was more then powerful enough to come with him, but he felt giving the boy some motivation could do him some good. "If you improve enough before the time comes to leave, I may take you with me."

The prince turned and bowed low to him. "Sir, may I be excused?" 

"What for?" said Vegeta looked down at the boy.

"I wish to return to my training."

Vegeta did not boughter to hide his smile and the boy returned it. "Very well you may go."

The prince turns and ran out of the room, no doubt heading for the nearest training hall to practice.

"He's getting strong," said Napa who had been standing off to the side as a personal bodyguard.

The king nodded.

"Many think that he will be the next super saiyan, even the common warriors whisper about it."

"He has the blood for it, it is a very really possibility that some day he will achieve that level."

"That would indeed be a glorious day my lord," said Napa. There was a pause, no doubt both men were thinking the same thing, if the young prince did become a super saiyan then they could take back their kingdom from Freeza maybe even kill the hated bastard. "Do you really plan on taking the prince with you?" asked Napa.

"He is ready for another challenge," said the king. That was not the only reason he wanted to take his son; he was worried. His mate had been killed and the boy was all he now had left of her, he couldn't imagine taking another mate. He hadn't told anyone, but he had bonded to the stupid female. He could not describe the feelings of lose he had for her, so he didn't show any at all. If he lost his son.... Vegeta's hands tightened into balls at his sides. He'd been rather protective of the boy of late, fearing that another foe would show up and assassinate his son, it was well know that Freeza feared the rise of a super saiyan.

He wouldn't risk leaving his son in the palace without him, the boy was good, but he was inexperienced. 

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by a low laugh and he turned around to see Freeza step out of the shadows with his two private guards Zarbon and Dodoria.

Napa moved to stand protectively in front of his king. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pushed the larger saiyan aside.

"Freeza-sama," said Vegeta bowing to the son of King Cold. "Have you been in here long? If you had made your presents know sooner I would have made sure you were comfortable," said Vegeta, hating the creature in front of him even more as he said it. This monster had his mate killed, ordered him around like a common soldier, treated his people as nothing more then a pack of dogs to send on the hunt of a planet he wanted; how he hated him.

Freeza smiled, "Zarbon, Dodoria leave me." The two didn't hesitate, they simply bowed and left.

"Napa go as well," said Vegeta.

"My lord-" said Napa in shook. 

"I will be fine!" growled Vegeta. If Freeza decided to kill him Napa being there won't make a hell of a difference. "Go see to my son."

Napa hesitated a moment, then bowed, and left.

"So hard to find good help theses days," said Freeza moving to stare out at the plain landscape through the glass.

Vegeta did not move, only imagined himself slamming his fist into that smug face. "What did I own the honor is this visit?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Freeza smiled and turned to him. "Do I need a reason to visit my friends?"

The way he said friends made Vegeta feel like he was being mocked.

"I must give my regards for your wife Vegeta, I only recently heard the horrible news."

Vegeta wanted to attack the bastard, but held still. "Thank you," he said not looking at the white devil.

"It's good to see you are holding up so well, I trust that her death won't slow our trading?"

"It should not Freeza-sama," said Vegeta.

"That is good," said Freeza folding his arms behind his back. "It would seem that your son is growing quit strong."

A cold sweat broke out on Vegeta's forehead. "Yes."

"He finished that Shiva snow yak in an admirable time with a fair amount of skill for someone so young," said Freeza with a smug smile.

Vegeta bowed his head a moment of fright grasped him. Freeza had been standing in here the hold time. He'd seen and heard every thing from his son's fight to his talk with Napa; he's heard that the saiyans believed his son would be the next super saiyan.

"You know," said Freeza his face going blank. "I don't have a son. After watching you with yours I can't help but feel that I'm missing something."

"I do not think you need an heir so soon Freeza-sama," said Vegeta.

Freeza laughed, "No I do not need an heir, but a son.... it would be interesting to have. I have seen many men look with pride at their sons and many with looks of immense grief when they lost one."

Vegeta wanted to bolt and check on his son, had Freeza sent his two lackeys to kill his boy?

"You're right you know," said Freeza. Vegeta's blood turned cold. "Your son could use a bigger challenge. He will never reach his full potential on this planet."

"I assure you Freeza-sama that I put my son through almost non-stop training."

"It is not the amount of train dear Vegeta, but the training its self that I feel is not enough of a challenge. If I had a son, I'd have him train under the best and strongest in the universe. You're son can't get such training on this planet."

Vegeta ground his teeth together, Freeza was mocking him and his people again.

"Why don't you give me your son I can give him that kind of training," said Freeza not even bothering to look at the Saiyan king.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open wide, give this monster his son!? Never!

"My son should stay here so he can learn to be my heir," said Vegeta.

Freeza turned his cold gaze on him and Vegeta couldn't help but shiver. "Do you not trust me to teach the boy all those things?"

Vegeta remembered his mate speaking words of trust about this one, she was now dead.

"I could teach your son to be a powerful ruler, one that few would say no to."

Vegeta bowed his head, Freeza want his son; the bastard had probably come here just for that reason. Freeza was one of those rulers that few could say no to, if any.

"I need some time to think about this," said Vegeta.

Freeza smiled confidently, the bastard already thought he'd gotten what he wanted. "Then I shall return in a few weeks for your answer. Before I go though, I have some things I need done by you and your people."

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta sat in his private chamber and rubbed the bridge of his nose looking down at the list of Freeza's demands, it was huge!

It had been a couple weeks since the son of King Cold had visited him. He had been hard pressed to full fill Freeza's demands, they were falling behind. He growled in frustration and threw the list across the room, he knew what Freeza was trying to do.

He was stepping up the workload to put pressure on him. He'd heard stories plenty of stories of Freeza's other allies not being able to handle all the work Freeza gave them: they were either severely punished or destroyed depending on their worth.

Vegeta knew that Freeza was doing this to get him to hand over his son as a kind of peace offering. Why did he want him so much? He was betting that Freeza knew that his son was probably the only saiyan with an active super saiyan gene in him. The royal family of Vegeta had been breeding those saiyans with a strong strain of the super saiyan gene in them for generations in hope of producing a super saiyan. He and his mate were the only ones known to have a strong recessive gene and now that his mate was dead it was highly unlikely that there would be any more saiyans with the gene. If his son was killed all that hard work would be gone and they'd have to start all over trying to mix enough blood to produce another saiyan with an active super saiyan gene. That could take hundreds of years to do; of course there was a chance that some of the lower level fighters had the gene, but the idea of mixing high and low class blood wasn't looked on with favor. 

Had Freeza some how gotten a hold of that information? Was he trying to stop a super saiyan from appearing by destroying that gene in their genetic make up? He didn't know for sure, but it was possible. It was also possible that Freeza was doing this just to be cruel. 

Vegeta got up and walked out of the room, his private guards fell in line behind him as he walked towards one of the numerous training rooms throughout the palace. He entered it to see Napa and his son who was lying out in the middle of the room on his stomach. At first the king feared that something had happened to the boy, but the small saiyan rolled over to his side and curled up into a ball; he was sleeping.

"He's been training over 48 hours," said Napa looking pretty tired himself. "After beating me he just laid down and fell asleep."

Vegeta snorted, that boy sure wanted to go on the next purge mission with him. He felt a little sad for the boy, since he himself wasn't going on that trip any more; he had too much work to do at home with all of Freeza's demands. Vegeta walked over to his son, not caring what his people thought he scooped up the exhausted boy and carried him out of the room to head for the boy's. Of course, with the amount of training the boy did it would have been easier to move a bed into one of the training rooms and called that his room. 

"Stay outside," said Vegeta at the door to his son's room. The room was too big for such a small boy everything was over sized. The poor kid probably felt like an ant in his own room. He threw back the cover of the huge bed and dropped his son on it, covering him up. He was going to leave, but stopped a moment to really look at his son. He placed a hand on his head and petted the wild black hair, thinking how much that would have irritated the boy if he'd been awake. He looked hard at his son. 

Was he worth the lives of all his people? came the unwelcome thought to his head. If he could grantee this people's safety by handing over his son, won't that be the smart choose. The boy might actual benefit from it, he would no doubt become stronger under Freeza's wing. But, to give his son to that sadistic freak! To loose the only thing that still gave him pleasure in the whole damn universe?

It was his job to look out for the well being of his people, as was it his son's; they had both been born into the position. Vegeta wished not for the first time that his ancestors had never made that treaty with Freeza.

Vegeta turned and left the room casting one last look before leaving the small boy to his sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta sat on his thrown and looked at the place were he'd just vaporized one of his own kind. The saiyan had reported that they were having difficulty with one of the planets they'd been sent to purge and that it would take them a few more days. They didn't have a few more days, they were suppose to hand that planet over to Freeza today. In frustration he had killed the poor saiyan unlucky enough to have to report to him bad news. His luck took a nosedive for the worst as Freeza took that moment to enter the room.

"Freeza-sama," said Vegeta getting off his chair and offering it to the alien.

The son of King Cold smiled and took it without a word of thanks. "Having troubles are we Vegeta?"

Vegeta bowed his head. "A few delays but we will have all the planets you desire ready for you soon."

"You can have your few days," said Freeza casually. "You know the real reason I am here. Are we in agreement about your son?"

Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and did not look at the white monster in front of him. "Yes..... you can.... have him."

Freeza smiled triumphantly. "Good, my ship will be back in five days, have him ready to go by then." Freeza slide of the thrown and walked out of the room, his tail swaying from side to side as if he was extremely pleased with himself.

"Vegeta-sama," said one of his soldiers going up to him. "Are you really going to give him the prince? I'd rather die then hand him over to Freeza."

"We have little choose in the matter," growled the king. Vegeta then turned and stormed out of his own thrown room. "Napa," he said while stomping down the halls.

"Yes my king," said the tall saiyan moving up to stand by his side. 

"Napa send out messages for all saiyans to return home in the next five days."

"My king! It won't be possible to have them all return home!"

"Then recall as many as you can!" growled the saiyan king. "We might be going to war soon," he said much softer and entered his private chamber to be alone.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Five days passed far to fast for Vegeta. Some how word had gotten back to his son and the boy had demanded to see him.

Vegeta still found it shocking that his son would dare raise his voice to him and openly deny his orders, of course the boy had every right to be upset. The fight went from verbal to physical and ended with his son unconscious on the floor and he severally beaten and busied. The boy was good, but still inexperienced. After a quick dip in the regenerating tank he was back to 100 percent health. He had his son confined to his room. 

"Napa," said Vegeta. 

The tall saiyan stepped forward. "Yes, my king?"

"How many soldiers were you able to recall?"

"All but two. A first class fighter by the name of Raditz and his brother a third class fighter by the name of Kakarot, who was sent as an infant to purge a planet some distance away.

"That is fine, two fighters won't make much of a difference, special a third class one." The king got up and looked out the window. "My son, how is he?"

"He is well my king. Although, I believe he is still sulking over your choose."

Vegeta frowned, he turned, and started walking out of the room.

"My king?" said Napa falling into step behind him. 

"I'm going to speak to the boy," said Vegeta. They both walked the rest of the way in silence.

Vegeta entered his son's room to see the boy sitting with his back to the door on the large bed, arms and legs crossed. He was already dressed to leave with Freeza in armor that showed his royal heritage as well as race and power. The boy's tail wasn't wrapped around his waist like usual, the tip of it twitched back and forth in an irritated fashion. 

Vegeta stepped into the room and closed the door. He waited for the boy to turned and greet him, but the boy held still keeping his back to him. Vegeta's brows forked down and he growled low in his throat. "Look at me brat."

The boy refused, his tail stopped its twitch, and wrapped back around his waist.

With anger the king stomped over to his son, grabbed him by the shoulders, and roughly turned him around. He was going to shout at the stubborn boy, but stopped dead, his anger melted once he saw the miserable look on his son's face. The boy looked like he wanted to cry, but was hold back the tears, too proud to cry by himself let along in front of his father. Vegeta's arms trembled and all he wanted to do was crush the boy against his chest, hold him protectively. But, he didn't, he won't, that was not the way of a proud Saiyan King or his young son. 

"You will stop this pouting at once. Freeza will soon be here to collect you."

The boy looked away from him, his small hands uncrossing to dig into the sheets on the bed. "Have I disappointed you father? Is that why you are sending me away?"

The king was shocked, the boy thought he'd done something to disappoint him so he was sending him away? Getting rid of him? The boy did not understand what was going on, he thought this was all his fault.

"Brat, I am sending you to Freeza for training nothing more," he lied.

"I could get just as good training here as any where else!" shouted the boy releasing the sheets to cross his arms over his chest again.

Vegeta reached forward and grabbed his son by the chin forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. "I don't want to send you away any more then you want to go," he told the boy. "This is an order given to me by Freeza."

"You're the king, why would you follow another man's order," said the boy. "He's not even saiyan."

Vegeta had to bit down the rush of anger and shame that struck him, not at the young boy in front of him, but at the son of King Cold. "Now you listen to me brat, Freeza might as well own the saiyans. He gives me orders and I give them to others, that is the way it works."

The boy's eyes widened. "Why?" he breathed.

"He is stronger in more ways then one, when you go with him you will do what he tells you to do too."

"I will not!" shouted the boy.

"You will!" shouted back the king. "If you do not Freeza will simply kill you! You will follow his orders like you would mine, no better then you would mine. You will live, and grow strong, then someday you will pay Freeza back for daring to tell you what to do. For daring to order any saiyan around, but not till you are stronger, not till you are ready. One day you will become a super saiyan and then Freeza will know the meaning of fear, do you understand?!" 

The boy looked at him with wide eyes and nodded his head. "I understand father."

The king clasped the boy on both shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Good, good boy. Some day you will makes us all proud, but till that day just stay alive. Don't forget you are the Prince of Saiyans, no one can ever take that away from you." 

The boy nodded his head. "I won't forget father."

The king gave his son a small smile before getting up and leaving the room. "Napa," he called once he's shut the door.

"Yes my king," said Napa.

"When Freeza comes for my son you will go with him, as protection."

"I will do my best my king."

The king nodded his head, "Once you and my son are aboard the ship, I and a squad of elite fighters will fight our way in, our goal will be Freeza."

"My king! You're going to fight Freeza?!"

"I will. I'll kill him or die trying," the saiyan turned to move down the hall, his cape trailing behind him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Freeza watched as Vegeta approached him with his only son at his side. He smirked as he looked at the little prince who appeared to be a miniature version of his father.

"Freeza-sama," said the Saiyan King bowing, his son did like wise.

"Ahh, very good Vegeta. Zarbon take the young prince inside."

"Yes, sir," said the blue skinned alien and motioned for the young saiyan to follow him. The boy followed and so did Napa.

Freeza raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Saiyan King. 

"He goes with my son, there are saiyan customs that he must be taught."

"Very well, that is all I will be needing from you at the moment Vegeta. You may go back to your people."

"Sir," said Vegeta bowing to the white devil. He turned and left, no one noticed that he'd make a fist so tight that his fingernails had dug through his gloves and into this own hand, causing blood to roll down his fist.

"Sir?" said Dodoria once they were back into the ship. If you're planning on destroying all the saiyans why keep the strongest of them alive?"

Freeza smiled, "oh I have my reasons Dodoria. I wanted to see the look of pain in dear King Vegeta's eyes of loosing his son before I killed him. Although, he showed far less emotions then I had expected, but then saiyans are said to be cold hearted creatures."

Zarbon returned just then.

"Zarbon," said Freeza. "How is my new pet monkey? I trust he didn't give you much trouble."

"No Freeza-sama for a saiyan he's remarkable obedient, he takes orders pretty well. The taller one on the other hand I find rather irritating."

"Ahh, well that is good that the small monkey is trained. I'm going to loose a lot of money after terminating the saiyans, the young prince is going to have to work very hard to make up for that."

"You're not really going to let that little monkey live are you?" asked Zarbon. 

"If Vegeta's son obeys me, then I see no reason to kill him, not yet anyway." Freeza pressed a button on his chair and a screen turned on to show the said saiyan sitting in a dark room, with an emotionless look on his face. "Yes, I could grow rather found of his new pet. I may even remake him in my image."

Dodoria's scouter flashed a few times. "Freeza-sama, it would appear that King Vegeta is here with some of his friends to pay you an unexpected visit."

"Not so unexpected," smiled Freeza getting up from his chair. "Do let him in."

It didn't take long for the sound of battle to reach them. The door to the room was blasted open and King Vegeta and a squad of saiyans poured in.

"Freeza! I'm going to kill you!" shouted the Saiyan King. He was the only one to step forward out of the group; the others were too scared.

Freeza ducked under the saiyan's kick, tilting his head to the side a bit to move his head out of the way of Vegeta's punches.

Freeza raised up his fist and struck once at the Saiyan King's chest, punching right through the armor and into the saiyan's breast. The Saiyan King doubled over the smaller white creature, eyes wide in shock.

"Don't worry Vegeta. I'll take good care of your son for you," laughed Freeza in his ear. Freeza then threw the king back to land at the feet of his people. Some of them knelt down to their dead king loyal to the end, others tried to put up defenses as Freeza charged a ki blast in his hand. 

"I've had enough of you monkeys," he said before throwing the ki ball at them, killing them all.

Laughing Freeza walked out of the room and hopped in his hover chair, he went to one of the doors of the ship and opened it.

He could see hundreds of saiyans as well as other species of aliens all gathered together to fight him. He laughed madly as he powered up a huge ki blast above his head. There was no point in taking any chances with that many saiyans to fight against.

He threw the ki blast at the planet killing many on its course. Freeza laughed with glee as the planet erupted and began to break apart right in front of him. "What a show!" he laughed watching as the saiyans were killed in great numbers.

Still chuckling to himself Freeza went back into the ship. "Take us home," he told one of his soldiers who ran to give out the orders. Many of soldiers around him were trembling in fear at Freeza's delight in killing and power.

"Zarbon," said Freeza. "Bring me the young Saiyan Prince."

"Yes, sir," said Zarbon moving to leave.

Freeza still laughing to himself floated down the hall and back to his room, which had the blood of the group of saiyans he'd killed all over it. He spotted a large metal pendent on the ground and levitated it up into his gripe; it was the sign of the Saiyan King. With a laugh he crushed it like tin foil. "Long live the king."

"Sir," said Zarbon bowing in the doorway. "Prince Vegeta as you requested."

The young saiyan boy walked into the room; he glanced at the bloodstains every where, but didn't seem affected by it at the least. The boy knelt down on one knee among the blood and gore. "You called me Freeza-sama."

Freeza smiled in delight at the boy's show of respect. Yes, he was already growing found of him. "I want to send you on a mission to purge a planet for me tomorrow, will you do it."

"If that is your wish Freeza-sama," said the prince looking up at him.

"Good, I am pleased." 

"Sir can I ask something?" said the prince.

"You may," said Freeza resting his chin in his palm.

"My father and people, you are on good terms with them now? If I stay here with you and serve you, you will not kill them right?"

Freeza could not hide his smile of irony considering the boy was now kneeling in front of him in the blood of his people and father. "Of course my boy. I shall not raise a hand against another saiyan so long as you serve me well."

The boy bowed his head. "Then it is my pleasure to be of serve to you Freeza-sama."

Freeza laughed out loud. "Good, good boy."


End file.
